Eres entretenida
by Zarite
Summary: ―Eres entretenida. ―susurro por lo bajo Hibari. Lal sintió sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente antes de toser y apuntar con un dedo al guardián, le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo y le frunció más las cejas.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**E**res entretenida.

* * *

Lal Mirch miró fijamente al guardián de la Nube. El más fuerte de todos los guardianes, Hibari Kyouya.

El ex―prefecto sonrió con malicia, dando un estremecimiento a su columna.

Escucho la voz de Tsuna en la esfera de púas que había echo Hibari, era suplicante. Lal entrecerró los ojos.

¿Hibari Kyouya intentaba matar a Tsunayoshi? No podía hacerlo, era la única opción que les quedaban para derrotar a _Millefiore_. La mujer apretó su mano en un puño y abrió la boca.

―Quédate donde estas, Lal Mirch. ―gruño Hibari mirándole de reojo. El cuerpo delgado de Lal se tensó mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por la orden.

― ¿Intentas matar a Sawada? ―pregunto al fin, no sin antes haber tragado saliva por la maliciosa mirada que recibió.

― ¿No era lo que querías? ―interrogo Hibari cruzando levemente miradas. Lal se encogió los hombros.

―Quiero que Sawada sea fuerte para derrotar a Millefiore. ―respondió con voz cortante. ―Pero tampoco lo quiero muerto por tu estúpido entrenamiento. ―añadió con veneno en la voz. Kyouya esbozo una vez más su _sonrisa_.

Hibari le miró fijamente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran milímetros con sorpresa, estrecho los ojos segundos después.

―El chupete del bebé. ―murmuro con suavidad. Lal paro de respirar, miro donde la mirada Hibari había sida llamada. Sus ojos rubís se centraron en el chupete de Colonnello que tenía en el cuello. Sus dientes chirriaron.

―Sí. ―respondió con voz ronca. Kyouya frunció las cejas levemente antes de encoger los hombros y centrar su mirada en la esfera de púas.

…

Lal miro con sorpresa a Sawada, tenía nuevo guantes y su flama era más pura, brillando intensamente y con fuerza. Alzo una ceja cuando Hibari sonrió entretenido.

― ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora bebé? ―pregunto a Reborn. El sicario asintió cubriendo con su sombrero de alas sus ojos oscuros. Lal abrió la boca para replicar pero la intensidad de la atmosfera le paralizo.

Creyó brevemente que era las flamas de Hibari pero no vio nada, era solo el aura destructiva del guardián.

― ¿Se estuvo conteniendo? ―susurro entre dientes, Reborn le miro y luego volvió los ojos a la lucha que se estaba empezando.

…

Sawada todavía no controlaba las flamas, ese idiota no podía aún. Lal estaba furiosa, no podían perder tiempo, Sawada tenía que aprender a utilizar los guantes.

Golpeteo con sus dedos la mesa de la sala vacía, preguntándose como haría para que Sawada controlara su nuevo poder.

No podía darle un entrenamiento de nuevo, ya lo había superado, además de que era un nuevo poder más fuerte, difícil de que ella comprendiera fácilmente.

Llevo un dedo a su boca y lo mordisqueo.

¿A quién pondría de tutor? ¿Reborn? No, él estaba entrenando a Yamamoto. Descarto a Bianchi, ella también estaba entrenando a su hermano y los demás eran idiotas pensó.

―Lal Mirch. ―sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa antes de saltar de la silla y ponerse en posición de batalla, miro con sus ojos alrededor buscando la presencia del intruso. ―_Whoo_. ―de nuevo la voz hablo, pero parecía aburrida y la vez entretenida.

Difícil de comprender.

Alzó ligeramente su caja preparada para activarla, pero una mano firme sostuvo su muñeca. Giro el rostro y se sorprendió al ver al guardián Hibari Kyouya.

―Hibari Kyouya. ―anuncio Lal con firmeza, él estrecho los ojos momentáneamente y luego esbozo una sonrisa casi cómplice con ella.

Hibari soltó suavemente su muñeca, le miro a los ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres _guardián_? ―preguntó con voz filosa. El guardián hizo una mueca.

Nunca entenderían esa pandilla de herbívoros que él no era ningún guardián, menos un miembro más de su familia, él era libre, nadie podía decirle que hacer y cómo. Estaba su lado solo por el placer de las peleas que se hacían alrededor de Tsunayoshi, además de que el mismo Tsunayoshi le incitaba con su poder. Parecía débil pero cuando su llama ardía parecía otro, un auténtico _carnívoro_.

― ¿Dónde está el bebé? ―pregunto al fin, Lal alzó la ceja rodando en el proceso los ojos.

¿Hibari Kyouya le creía idiota?

―No lo sé. ―declaro moviéndose un poco más atrás del hombre. Hibari asintió.

El hombre miro de soslayo la puerta y luego a la mujer. Pequeña y delgada, fácil de destruir si ya no lo estaba, pensó Hibari. Con la muerte del otro bebé Lal Mirch se volvió tan débil, tan predecible y tan… estúpida. Solo por la muerte de Colonnello.

Hibari no entendía como una mujer como esa podría cambiar, de ser un carnívoro a un herbívoro.

Un día parecía la dueña del mundo, otro día parecía patética recordando mientras veía el chupete al bebé rubio. Fingiendo ser fuerte, cuando en realidad se estaba hundiendo en su propia mierda.

Sus ojos grises miraron su vestimenta. Pantalón corto, camiseta casi rota y cosida por sus propias manos tal vez, de forma torpe.

Mierda. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa chispa de excitación. Solo verla, solo oler su cuerpo y ver esos ojos burlándose y muriéndose de miedo por él.

Esbozo una sonrisa haciendo que ella alzara la barbilla de forma retadora. Esa mujer temía pero lucharía, se estaba muriendo pero moriría en batalla en vez de una tonta cama de hospital. Sí, era eso.

Esa fuerza e idiotez que demostraba a cada segundo. Ese orgullo casi quebrado pero luego intacto.

Era tan sorprendente intentar adivinar que pensaba Lal Mirch. Era divertido y excitante.

Como una lucha de miradas, de poder, el que desviaba la provocación era el perdedor, pero ella seguía.

Hibari arrugo la nariz y giro para marcharse.

―Hibari Kyouya. ―llamo Mirch. Él miro de soslayo. ―Serás el _tutor_ de Sawada.

Parpadeo y luego salió de la sala. Lal Mirch se sentó de nuevo en la silla poniendo una mano en su frente palpitante.

…

No podía ser posible, es decir. ¿En serio el guardián del anillo Nube era idiota? ¿Cómo se le ocurría ocuparse el solo de Millefiore cuando ataco?

¡Eran docenas!

Lal entorno los ojos cuando Sawada lloriqueo para ir ayudar a su guardián.

―Hibari Kyouya es fuerte, Sawada. ―gruño Lal dando una patada en las costillas del joven Vongola. Gokudera chilló contra ella, pero Lal solo rodó de nuevo sus ojos.

…

Lal cayó de cuclillas, ese hijo de puta Millefiore había insultado a Colonnello. Débil. Cayó en su provocación, todo los ataques que le dio a él lo esquivo.

Lal comprobó que ese era su momento. Moriría. Joder, moriría y lo peor de todo era que no podría volver a ver Colonnello para golpearlo por ser un jodido imbécil dejándose matar.

Se llevó los nudillos de su mano a su boca y se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía.

―Patético. ―susurro el niño. Lal gruño golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

Mierda y más mierda. Morirse por ese estúpido niñato.

Vio su caja a metros de distancias, ya nada importaba, si iba por su caja volvería a ser derrotada. Apretó el chupete de Colonnello con sus manos.

―Colonnello…―susurro.

―Lal Mirch. ―abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró al causante de su estupor.

― ¡Hibari Kyouya!

…

Lal sintió el suelo frio en sus rodillas, intento levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron. Sus rodillas volvieron a rasparse contra el suelo, soltó una maldición.

―Lal Mirch. ―llamo Kyouya desde tres metros de distancias, sus ojos eran calmados, a pesar de estar en guerra era calmado. Que hijo de puta.

Lal gruño y puso una mano en el suelo para impulsarse y poder levantarse, pero lo que nunca conto fue que Hibari Kyouya caminara con lentitud a su lado y le cogiera del brazo haciendo fuerza y haciéndole trastabillar hacia adelante.

Mirch escupió otro insulto.

Se sostuvo por el agarre del guardián y miro fijamente a su enemigo. El cual estaba derrotado.

Arrugo la nariz y giro el rostro, hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y se zafo del agarre de Hibari.

―_Oh_. ―miro de reojo como Hibari sonreía divertido. De nuevo dando esa mirada escalofriante.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Hibari Kyouya?

El ex―prefecto miro brevemente antes de girar el cuerpo y caminar, marchándose de su lado. Lal apretó el puño.

― ¡Hibari Kyouya! ―gruño con furia para luego toser y sostenerse a duras penas en pie.

Él le miro de reojo, sus pupilas brillaron con fuerza.

―Quédate quieta Lal Mirch―murmuro con severidad. La _arcobaleno_ apretó los labios en una línea tensa.

…

¿Qué Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba vivo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién ayudo?

Lal maldijo por lo bajo. El Sawada de diez años atrás gano a Byakuran. Cuando se resolvieron las cosas como el que Irie Shoichi no era el verdadero jefe de Millefiore, que solo era un simple peón, y también que era amigo de Sawada, el cual ayudo a Tsunayoshi a fingir su muerte y traer a su yo del pasado.

Lo que le molestaba a Lal era saber que nadie había confiado en ella para el plan de traer a sus propios _yos _del pasado. Los guardianes también habían sido mentidos, a excepción de Hibari Kyouya, que parecía ser la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi, aunque él mismo negará relación alguna.

¿Sawada confió más en él que en ella? ¿Y qué era de Reborn? ¿Por qué no confió en él antes de morir?

Colonnello estaba vivo, más que vivo, pensó con amargura Lal. Todo los Arcobaleno regresaron, desde Reborn, seguían en sus cuerpos infantiles.

Lal salió de la sala donde todos festejaban, Ryōhei Sasagawa reía a todo volumen mientras pasaba su brazo en los de su hermana. Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato bebían sake en un platillo pequeño, Lambo apenas de quince años de edad estaba más apartado con I-Pin.

Lal dio una última mirada a los sujetos que bebían, reían y bromeaban. Se fue directamente a la otra sala, una vacía y oscura. Puso un mechón de su pelo largo tras su oreja y se quitó la aparatosa visera que llevaba. Recargo su cuerpo en la silla dura y suspiro con frustración.

Sabía que Vongola era una familia, que Tsunayoshi siempre salvaría a sus amigos, que todos eran unidos pero… no dejaba de ser molesto y algo hiriente que él no contará con ella para el plan, es decir, ella podría ser autoritaria pero aún se preocupaba por los demás. Sawada no tuvo que mantenerlo todo en secreto con Irie Shoichi y Hibari Kyouya.

El nombre del último le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con desagrado. Ese guardián que no se sabía si era o no el enemigo.

―Lal Mirch.

La Arcobaleno miro de reojo la figura que se materializo delante de sus ojos. Hibari Kyoya, guardián del anillo Nube, el más fuerte guardián de Vongola Décimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

―Hibari Kyouya. ―mascullo Lal Mirch.

El guardián reclino la espalda en la pared haciendo que su cara se oscureciera dejando ver casi solo los ojos grises que brillaban.

Mirch alzó una ceja, se levantó con cuidado de la silla sintiendo sigue algunos dolores en la costilla.

Apresuro el paso a la puerta para marcharse, no estaba de humor para aguantar a un desquiciado, anti―social, amargado y aburrido Hibari Kyouya.

―_Whoo_. ―de nuevo utilizo ese tonito, haciendo casi hincapié en lo divertido que era molestarla. Lal giro la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué?

Kyouya alzó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a la Arcobaleno y le sostuvo la mirada.

―_Nada_ Lal Mirch.

Y una mierda, pensó Lal frunciendo el ceño.

―Suéltalo. ―mascullo entre dientes. El guardián de la Nube miro distraído sus ojos rubís.

―Eres _entretenida_. ―susurro por lo bajo Hibari. Lal sintió sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente antes de toser y apuntar con un dedo al guardián, le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo y le frunció más las cejas.

―I―dio―ta―paladeo tirando los labios en una burlona sonrisa.

Divertido, sí.

…

No entendía muy bien, su cerebro era un completo desastre, todo desordenado y _caliente_. Sintió las manos de Hibari en su cadera mientras que sus piernas enredaba la cintura del hombre, se apretó con fuerza entre la pared y el cuerpo de guardián y gruño placenteramente.

Los ojos de Hibari volvieron a brillar, entretenidos.

Lal Mirch apretó los labios mientras sentía los labios de Hibari Kyouya en su cuello, mordiendo fuertemente.

― ¿Quieres arrancarme en trozos Hibari Kyouya? ―pregunto con tono entrecortado y burlón.

Escucho una pequeña risa ronca en su cuello antes de que él moviera las caderas haciendo que su mente viajara de nuevo lejos.

…

Sawada le miró detenidamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un sonrojado sutil, Lal alzó su ceja y puso una mano en su cadera.

―… eh… ―se llevó una mano nerviosa en su cabeza, enredando en el proceso sus dedos en su cabellera castaña alborotada. ―No sé _qué_ tenéis ―murmuro muy bajito, casi un hilo de voz. ―tampoco quiero saberlo… ―continuo enrojeciendo más. ―Pero no volváis hacerlo en la cocina. Por favor. ―suplico.

La fachada _de me―importa―una―mierda―lo―que―digas―Sawada_ se había marchado dejando a una casi nerviosa e irritada.

―No sé de que hablas Sawada―respondió Lal poniendo la mano que tenía en su cadera ahora en su boca, para acallar esa _tosecita_ indiscreta que quería salir.

Tsunayoshi Sawada frunció los labios y sus manos temblorosas dejaron su cabellera para coger unos papeles de su escritorio.

―Si tú los dices…

Lal agarro el brazo de Sawada fuertemente, retorciéndole con lentitud, sus ojos rubís brillaron amenazadoramente.

―Sawada, no has visto nada, no escuchaste nada, no estuviste ahí. ¿De acuerdo? ―preguntó fieramente.

Sawada trago saliva ruidosamente y asintió. Lal soltó el agarre y se giró para marcharse.

Un portazo se escuchó en su oficina, Tsunayoshi se froto la parte dolorida de su brazo y arqueo una ceja.

― ¿Entonces no he visto como mi guardián del anillo Nube te metía mano entre la nevera y su propio cuerpo? ―pregunto ceñudo, más segundos después sintió un aura amenazante. ― ¡N-No he visto nada!

…

―Hibari Kyouya―gruño Lal, el guardián dejo de comer el tazón de arroz que tenía en la mesa pequeña, miro a la mujer detenidamente. ―No vuelvas a ser eso en tu puta vida. ―amenazo.

Hibari sonrió por lo bajo, llevo de nuevo los palillos a su boca con un poco de arroz, lo mastico y lo trago.

Hizo caso omiso de las amenazas como _te romperé el cuello_, _te golpeare hasta matarte o te castrare idiota sin sentido común_.

* * *

_N/A. ¡No me puedo creer! Al fin hice algo que me impuse hace tiempo, hacer un HibarixLal. ¡Lol! Espero que os guste, a mi me encantó. ¡Adiós!_

P.D: Decidme que pareja queréis que haga, tengo _mucho_ tiempo, que sea crak o lo que sea. xD


End file.
